


Hello friends

by iamnightbird



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnightbird/pseuds/iamnightbird
Summary: Just a note.





	Hello friends

Hi friends who might actually be subscribed to me - I've been thinking about my works here a lot recently; and I miss writing some of them. I have a new ao3 I've been writing on for different fandoms, motherofangst, and you can find me on tumblr under that same name. If you ARE interested in me continuing any of my works from here, please don't hesitate to message me on tumblr about it!


End file.
